sl_medieval_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Double Dragon Academy
' The '''Academy of the Double Dragons', Double Dragon Academy, or DDA for short, is a medieval sports academy in the virtual world of Second Life®. which primarily focuses on providing avatars in Second Life the opportunity to engage in an educational program in one of many fields of medieval sport, such as jousting, melee combat, archery, and weaponry. It is one of the oldest academies in Second Life®, having been established since October 25, 2009. It was founded by Forester Lowenhart. It primarily focuses on providing avatars in Second Life the opportunity to engage in an educational program in one of many fields of medieval sport, such as jousting, melee combat, archery, and weaponry. It is the oldest medieval academy in SL, having been established since October 25, 2009. It was founded by Forester Lowenhart. It was one of the first to create innovative programs for professional development in medieval sports, supplying uniforms and weaponry for a variety of ranks. It organizes a variety of weekly classes, skill tests, and tournaments in conjunction with its certification programs. Websites : http://doubledragonsacademy.wix.com/doubledragonacademy and http://www.joustingleague.com/ Joust Affiliations Currently, the DDA organizes or is affiliated with the following tournaments: * DDA Monday Joust (Monday Funday) * DDA Wednesday Joust (Class & Training) * "Cry the Tournament" Intersim Joust Event (supporting role) * DDA Saturday Joust (International Time Zones Establishment & Features The Double Dragon Academy was established on October 25, 2009 in response to a need in SL for a standardized training program for jousters, melee combat users, and archers. The Second Life Tournament Association (SLTA) absorbed the management of DDA monthly Championships for Joust, Archery and Melee, as well as "Cry The Tournament" Intersim Joust established in June 2011. It has also actively played a role in hosting a variety of other events since Late 2011, such as the King Phy Charity Joust, and Relay For Life jousts in Spring of 2013 and 2014. Operations are run by Headmaster Forester Lowenhart, Directors Nephilim Ventris and Bella Denver, Dean Kali V Rahu and other members of the DDA faculty. Over time, activity has adjusted based on available staff, interest, and time. The Academy is home to multiple facilities to accommodate a variety of medieval sports. There are four joust lists, a combat arena, archery range, classrooms, weapons closet, and information kiosks outlining the various programs offered. Facilities are open 24/7/365 for use by the general public. Programs Double Dragon Academy offers certification programs in the following areas: * Jousting (Path of Lance) * Melee Combat (Path of Blade) * Archery (Path of Bow) * Weapons (Path of Arms) Each program has four levels: Gold, Silver, Iron, and Steel. An optional Masters program unrelated to the other programs is offered for competition credit only. Newly enrolled members become a 'Cadet', where they are allowed to sample the various sports. Upon successfully completing the Cadet Program, students then choose one or more specific paths, called 'journeys'. Criticism Since opening in 2009, Double Dragon Academy has faced many issues and challenges normally associated with the management and operation of a medieval academy. The academy has changed campus locations multiple times due to particular disagreements between sim owners and faculty. Internal disagreements and conflicting attitudes between staff members, faculty, and upper management have produced lasting resentment between groups and individuals. Bias with favoring certain realms and a heavy reliance of self-propaganda have emitted less than a community feel in an otherwise unforgiving virtual world. The heavy correlation with the Second Life Tournament Association has caused some to view them as one in the same since staff members and faculty make up the majority of both. Additionally, its heavy focus on the joust over other sports (due to lack of available faculty and interest) has weakened its other program offerings. The Academy Today Despite its past history, Double Dragon Academy continues to attract a wide variety of individuals from all walks of life who seek to improve community relations, advance and expand program offerings, and promote recruitment. It has seen renewed growth in 2015 thanks to internal reorganization, a more round table discussion panel, and the recruitment of new faculty and staff members. To that end, it remains a prominent force in medieval sports education and training in Second Life®.